Waking Morpheus
by Solar Flare
Summary: Hey Q-man you're back!" Duo turned back around..a sharp pain ripped side.."HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Heero screamed but stopped..no emotion in his face or spark in his eyes just an unsettling cold..Quatre collasped..
1. Chapter 1: Hey Qman

Waking Morpheus

NOTE: I don't own Gundam wing :(

Chapter 1: "Hey Q-man..."

Quatre walked into the house through the front door. He could hear Trowa and Wufei in the dining room off to the right but he walked through the doorway ahead into the hallway. There's a door to his right that goes to the kitchen and to his left is the walkway into the laundry room at the base of the stairs. Quatre walked over to the stairs and quietly ascended. He reached the top. To his left the bathroom and straight ahead was his bedroom but instead of entering he turned right and continued down the hallway. Wufei's room on the left, Trowa's room on the right. He kept walking. The last two doors. Heero's on the left was slightly ajar and he could hear him tapping away on his laptop. Quatre turned to face Duo's door, grabbed the handle and slowly pushed it open as he took a couple steps inside.  
Duo glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Q-man you're back!" Duo turned back around and finished putting the last of his laundry in his dresser. Smiling he started to turn around when something hit him. A sharp pain ripped through his left side and into his chest. Duo fell against his dresser and went down on his knees. He looked down and saw blood on his shirt. Duo's last image he saw was Quatre in his doorway, pointing a gun at him, and then everything went black.

Heero heard the gun shot across the hallway. He got up so fast he knocked over his chair and sprinted out his of his room. He saw Quatre standing there holding a gun and Duo was on the floor. A pool of blood was forming under his body. Wufei and Trowa bounded up the stairs and were dashing down the hallway. He roughly pushed Quatre out of his way and ran to Duo. Heero rolled Duo over and ripped the blood soaked shirt off of his comrade. He found the entrance wound and starting putting pressure on it. Trowa took the gun away from Quatre. Wufei ran to Duo and began helping. Heero swore as he realized Duo's lung had to have been compromised but at least he was still breathing.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Heero screamed up at Quatre but his breath instantly caught in his chest.  
Quatre was just standing there. There was no emotion in his face or spark in his eyes just an unsettling cold. Not the typical reaction of a person who just shot one of his best friends. Then without warning Quatre collapsed onto the floor before Trowa could catch him. Trowa kneeled beside him but Quatre was out cold.

"I'll call Sally." Wufei said hurriedly as he got up and ran out of the room.  
"I'll get the first aid kit." Trowa said and hurriedly followed Wufei out the door.  
Heero sat with Duo and looked over at the fallen blond haired boy on the floor. What could have driven him to do this. The friendly Quatre who was more likely to end arguments than start one. He was always the one keeping the peace and very loyal to his friends. His family. Heero should have felt anger and hatred at Quatre but he couldn't. Not after seeing that expression. If it was anyone else it wouldn't have phased him. If anything Heero felt confused and that was not easy.

"Come on Duo you can do this."  
Sally had to have Duo transported to the medical center at Headquarters. The drive there seemed to take forever even though it was only 10 minutes away. Sally sat in the back of the van with Duo and started him on an iv and blood. Quatre was also laying back there unconscious still. The smelling salts had barely worked and Quatre had only woke up for a few seconds before falling back.  
"Stay with us God of Death." she said as she grabbed Duo's hand and held it.

The other pilots were in the SUV right behind the van. Heero sat silently behind the wheel and neither Wufei in the passenger seat or Trowa in the back said anything. What could they say? Heero thought. They've been through some pretty rough times together but this was so different. So unusual. Heero glanced over at Wufei and noticed how Wufei's eyebrows were furied and how his jaw was clenched shut. In the rear-view mirror, Trowa sat with his arms crossed and was looking pointedly down at his feet. Still no one said anything but Heero understood just how worried they were.

"We're losing him!"  
"Come on Duo, come on." Sally said in the operating room surrounded by nurses and doctors. She pulled all the stops. Only the best treatment for him.  
"Hang another unit of blood!"

Sally walked into the waiting room where the 3 pilots were waiting anxiously. Upon her arrival they all stood up earnestly. Sally looked into each of their worried faces and realized again just how close they were to each other. What would the say about Quatre right now? What would they do if he was awake after what just happened? Would they embrace him still or shun him after this horrible day?  
"Sally." Heero said.  
Sally blinked out of her daydream. The stress she endured standing in the operating room for so long left her drained and tired.  
"He's okay. Duo's alive and expected to make a full recovery."  
Relieve instantly flooded their faces as the news sanked in.  
"And Quatre?"  
Sally blinked in disbelief at Heero. Wufei angrily stormed in front of Heero.  
"How can you ask something like? Why should we care if that filthy traitor is okay?!"  
"That wasn't Quatre." Heero stated calmly and Wufei's face dropped into a look of puzzlement. Heero brushed past him up to Sally.  
"How is Quatre?"  
Sally breathed out. "He's fine. He's still unconscious but there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him that we can find."  
Heero nodded.  
"We should talk about this privately." Trowa said looking around the waiting room and the other workers who were occupying it.

Sally lead them to a conference room in high security section of the building and locked the door behind them to make sure there would be no unwanted interruptions. The boys each told their side of the experience one by one until there was silence.  
"So what are we going to do with him?" Wufei asked once they were all seated.  
"With who?" Heero asked looking intensely at Wufei.  
"What do you mean with who?! That good cold-hearted bastard of course!" Wufei yelled standing up. "There's no denying what he did."  
"That wasn't Quatre."  
"Of course it was!"  
"Stop this!" Sally yelled looking at Wufei and Heero. "This isn't going to accomplish anything."  
"Look I know Quatre. We all do." Heero said looking back over at Wufei. "Do you honestly think he could have done something like this?"  
Wufei sat back down without saying a word but the anger was still visibly showing on his face.  
"There's nothing we can really do." Trowa said as all eyes turned to him. "Not until Quatre wakes up so we can ask him what happened."  
"Fine," Wufei said as he got up and walked to the door, "but I want that scoundrel handcuffed to the bed."  
"I know. We can't take any chances." Sally said although she wished otherwise.  
"He's names Quatre." Heero said as his eyes followed Wufei.  
"I thought you said that wasn't him." Wufei retorted back snidely before he slammed the door behind him.

The 3 pilots lounged in the waiting room again waiting for any news about their comrade. Wufei was pointedly keeping a distance from Heero and wouldn't look at him. A doctor came out of the double doors and looked at all the boys. As he made his way over to them they all stood up. "Duo's awake now. Follow me." The doctor lead them to the recovery room where he was.  
Duo had raised the head piece up so he could sit up and he was looking at the ceiling. When he heard the door open he looked over and saw his friends walk through the door.  
"Hey guys what's up?" he asked with a big grin on his face.  
"You okay?" Heero asked as they surrounded the bed.  
"Yep. Doc did a great job but he promised there will still be a scar so I can impress the ladies." Duo said jokingly with both thumbs up.  
The boys smiled. Same old Duo.  
Trowa brought them back to reality. "What happened?"  
The smile left Duo's face as he thought back to earlier that day. "I'm not sure. I heard my door open and there was Quatre standing there. Next thing I know I was shot and Quatre was holding the gun."  
"Did he say anything?" Heero asked.  
"No not a word." Duo said realizing how strange that in itself was strange.  
This only left the pilots even more confused about the boy who turned the world upside down this day.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Awake

Chapter 2: "He's awake."

_'What in the world is going on?' Quatre could see himself going through the front door but oddly he felt numb and his mind was fuzzy. Like a cloud had descended in his mind and he was trying to find his way through the fog. He was in the living room and he could hear his two friends in the dining room. 'Trowa, Wufei...' Quatre made to turn right and go into the dining room. Ask his comrades what was happening to him. Instead he continued into the doorway ahead of him and up the stairs. Again Quatre tried to stop himself, to keep his legs from moving up the steps. Nothing. 'What kind of nightmare is this??' Quatre anxiously thought as he tried to fight against his body. 'No please. Stop!' He tried with all his might to control his body but it continued to move without him. He was at the landing now and through his eyes he could see that he was walking down the hallway. 'Somebody help!' he screamed willing his mouth to move. To alert anyone. Tapping.. Heero in his room. 'Heero! Heero!' Quatre tried in vain. Duo's door opened and he could see Duo standing there. 'Hey_ _Q-man you're_ _back!' Quatre tried to move his mouth again but nothing happened. 'I want to wake up now. Please let me wake up!' He pleaded with his mind. 'Stop this nightmare. I want to wake up.' Then he saw it. His arm came up and was pointing a gun at Duo. 'Oh God no, no! Please! STOP!!' He fired it. 'NNNOOOOO!! Please stop! I don't want to be asleep anymore!!' Heero ran past him. Wufei was there. Trowa grabbed the gun from him. The fog was getting heavier in his mind. Quatre continued to yell in his mind trying to will himself to wake up. 'Why can't I wake up?' he cried pitifully. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!' Heero. Quatre could see the anger on his face but couldn't react. The fog was so thick in his mind now that Quatre couldn't barely think or see. 'DUO!!'_

Quatre awoke in his bed, head pounding. "Ehh." He whimpered without opening his eyes.  
'What a nightmare' he thought to himself hoping he'll never have to experience that again.  
Someone was moving around in his room and was talking to him. Quatre started to open his eyes as he tried to sit up but somebody pushed him back down. "Are you alright?"  
"My head.." Quatre started as he opened his eyes all the way in looked up into the face of a young woman.  
"What is going on?" Quatre said alarmed now. He looked around the and the realization dawned on him that he was in a hospital and the young lady was a nurse.  
"Sir please calm down. You've been through alot."  
"What's going on? Please tell me!" He said as he sat up and tried to move his left arm. Quatre looked down and saw the handcuffs on his wrist attached to the railing on his bed.  
"Sir everything's okay. Please lay back down."  
Quatre's heart stopped as he thought back to his dream...  
"Where's Duo?! Tell me! WHAT HAPPENED!!"

Sally was at her desk when the orderly came and told her the news. She thanked him as he left and closed her eyes. Debating with her self on what to do, she thought to herself 'Better get it over with.' She got up and headed over to the sleeping quarters where the three pilots were. Sally knocked on the suite doors and Trowa opened them. She looked in and saw the Heero and Wufei on the couch inside the small office that was made to look like a living room. "He's awake."  
Heero nodded and got up to follow Sally. Wufei watched him cross the room before he too reluctantly followed. Sally lead the three boys to another recovery room that had its door closed. "I thought it best for you to see him first." She said.  
Heero again nodded but didn't say a word. At that, Sally turned and left leaving instructions with the nurses to notify her once the reunion was done.

Heero grabbed the doorknob and opened the door taking a few steps into the room with Trowa and Wufei right behind them. On the bed, Quatre was laying on his left side with his back to the door. He was curled up with he knees against his chest.  
"Quatre." Heero said but there was no reply.  
Angrily, Wufei charged past Heero. "Don't you lie there pretending to be asleep!"  
Wufei rounded the bed. "You traitor! How could..."  
Wufei suddenly stopped and pure shock enveloped his face as he looked down. Heero and Trowa rounded the bed also and stared at the wretched mess of the boy laying in the bed.  
Quatre had tears streaming down his face and his blue eyes were swollen and red from crying. Both of his hands were clenched in hard fists, the right one in his mouth.  
"Quatre." Heero again tried and touched Quatre's shoulder.  
Quatre pushed against the railing with his left hand, sliding his body away from his comrades. Trowa's and Wufei's issued gasp from their mouths as blood started seeping along Quatre's fist that was in his mouth.  
Heero knelt down to look Quatre straight in the eye and once more reached out with his hand.  
Quickly the now visibly shaking Quatre shot his blooded hand at Heero's hand swiping it away. "Stay away from me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
A noise at the doorway brought the three's attention from the bed to the figure who stood at the door.  
Duo was standing there with this right hand on the doorway. His black shirt was unbuttoned letting the large bandages that wrapped around his chest show. Heero stood up and looked into Duo's eyes but they never stopped looking at the bed. Instead of hate and distrust that should be apparent, Heero only saw a kind sadness in those cobalt blue eyes.  
Duo walked over towards the bed and brought his right leg up. He sat on the bed with his right side against Quatre and his left leg hanging off of the edge. Duo leaned over Quatre and put the right side of his head on Quatre's shoulder. He took his right hand and intertwined his fingers around Quatre's hand using his palm to cover the back of Quatre's, covering the teeth wounds.  
"Hey Q-man."  
Quatre squeezed Duo's fingers and began shrieking and shrieking into the mattress muffling his tormented screams.


	3. Chapter 3: I Couldn't Stop It

Chapter 3: "I couldn't stop it..."

It wasn't until Quatre was worn out and numb for the tears to finally stop. He layed there curled up and his face in the mattress for another minute before he dared move in case the torment came crashing back into him. Quatre braced himself and slowly twisted and unraveled himself into a sitting position. Duo released his hand and sat up also but continued sitting on the bed. Quatre pulled his knees up and placed his right arm along them as he buried his face into it. His left hand was still handcuffed to the bed.  
"I... I'm... I don't..." Quatre tried but couldn't seem to make his mouth form the words he desperately wanted to say.  
Someone sat at the foot of the bed. "It's okay. We understand." Trowa said as he touched Quatre's golden hair.  
Quatre's eyes shot up and he looked into Trowa's eyes. Trowa had a faint little smile and his dark green eyes were filled with concern as they stared back. Quatre looked over at Duo then Heero and saw the same look in each of their eyes. However Wufei had his back turned to the group and had both hands on the counter as he leaned on it.  
"Wufei..."  
Without a word Wufei ran across the room and out the door roughly passing Sally as she was walking in. Hurt crept back into Quatre's eyes and put his head back down resting his forehead on his arm.  
"I'm sorry Quatre but I need to ask you some questions." Sally said as she walked up to the foot of his bed.  
"I know." Quatre said without looking up. His voice had a hollow sound to it that Sally didn't like.  
The three boys made their way out of the room muttering encouragement to Quatre as the left. Duo even ruffled his hair jokingly but still Quatre wouldn't look up or say a word.

"Tell me what you remember." Sally said as she sat on the now vacant spot at the foot of the bed. "Take your time if you need to."  
Quatre sat there without moving for about a minute.  
"I... I remember the hotel. I know I was in my hotel room." Quatre started and then went quiet again.  
"Do you remember when the last time you checked in with HQ?" Sally asked. She knew when it was but did his story match up?  
"I know I checked in at 10 o'clock. I remember putting my watch on the nightstand. I set the alarm to go off to check in again at 2 in the morning. But..." Quatre stopped.  
"But...?" Sally implored. So far so good. The team that went to investigate the hotel did find his watch there as well as the rest of his belongings. The front desk said that Quatre hadn't even checked out that morning.  
"I don't... I don't remember waking up..."  
"Quatre look at me." Sally said grabbing both of his shoulders.  
Quatre slowly raised his face up and looked at Sally. In his eyes was fear and the tears were starting to swell up again.  
"I went to sleep in the hotel and then all of a sudden I was back in at the house. I was in the living room and I don't know how I got there. I thought I was dreaming." Quatre was shaking again. "My body went to his room and I... I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop it... I wanted to run and scream... anything to make myself wake up from the nightmare... but... I couldn't move... I couldn't stop what happened to..."  
Quatre couldn't hold back the burning tears anymore and he let them fall into his lap.  
"Oh Quatre..." Sally said as she held him.

Sally walked into the conference room where the four other pilots were waiting for her return.  
She glared over at Duo as she took a seat at the round table. "You're suppose to be in bed resting."  
Duo had a big grin on his face. "Knew you'd say that. Nobody would take my bet though."  
Sally rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"How did it go?" Heero asked.  
"Well everything checks out fine. He doesn't know what happened between 10pm and 8am and neither do we. But..." Sally stopped as she looked at all of the boys. Wufei was the only one that didn't meet her gaze. He had his arms crossed and looking at the floor. She couldn't read his expression.  
"But...?" Trowa asked.  
"But.. he remembers what happened at the house. He said he could see everything through his eyes but he says he had no control over anything. He thought he was having a really bad dream. Until he woke up..."  
Wufei suddenly stood up knocking his chair over and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
"He's really got to stop doing that." Duo said.  
"That helps explain why Quatre's more than distraught over this." Trowa said bringing them back to the topic at hand. "Seeing is worse than hearing."  
"He's sleeping again but once he wakes up I'm going to order more extensive tests done, see if we missed anything. And I also asked our clinical psychologist to talk to him." Sally informed them all as they nodded in agreement.  
Trowa stood up and made his way out the door.  
Duo was looking over at him as he left and when he brought his head back around, it was face to face with Sally who was leaning forward on the table.  
"Bed. NOW!"  
"He he, sure. Exactly what I was planning on doing honest." Duo said grinning.  
"Good. I'll walk you there." Sally said as she walked around the table. She made her way behind the still sitting Duo, grabbed his ear and steered him out of his seat.  
"Okay okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Duo said as he was dragged out the door.  
Heero continued sitting there debating with himself. Finally he stood and made his way back to the bunks. This whole day had really drained him and they weren't any closer to they answers they needed. He flopped down onto the bed without bothering to undress. Heero layed there with his eyes closed as he mind replayed all of the events and conversations. Finally Heero drifted asleep but his restless mind kept going back to the blood on the floor and the haunting eyes that chilled him to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4: He Was Fighting

Chapter 4: "He was fighting."

Heero awoke in his bed in the blinding dark. He sat up in his bed and fumbled for the desk lamp. He blinked his eyes in the harsh light until he could see and looked around the room. The other beds were empty. Heero grabbed his looked at the clock. 10:35pm. He slept for about 6 hours. He threw the covers off of him and made his way to the door to see if there was any news.

Heero walked through the doorway and came upon Trowa leaning against the wall beside the weight lifting equipment. "I wondered where you were."  
"Keeping watch." Trowa said as he indicated with nod of his head towards the balcony railing.  
Heero walked over towards the railing and looked over the side into the pit where the sparing mats were. In the far corner Wufei was throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag. By the erratic movements every now and again, it looked like he's been practicing for quite awhile.  
"How long has he been at it?"  
"Since the meeting." Trowa said walking up beside Heero. "He's no longer screaming at least. Have you checked on the others?"  
"Yeah I just came from there. Duo had them move him to the room right next to Quatre's. He wanted to share a room but since they still consider Quatre dangerous they wouldn't allow it."  
"Knowing Duo I'm sure it's taking everything they have to tolerate his requests." Trowa said with a little smirk.  
"The nurses are threatening to sedate him if he keeps harassing them over 'Quatre Updates'." Heero added with is own little smile.  
Heero looked up at the clock inside the gym. 10:55pm. "Quatre's going in for another brain scan. I'm going to head over to see if they find anything. Keep you posted."  
"Same here." Trowa said looking back down at Wufei.  
Heero nodded and started walking back over to the med center.

Wufei punched, jabbed and kicked with all his might willing himself to keep going. 'Why!' He screamed in his head over and over again. He screwed up his face, pulled back his right arm and pushed it forward with the last of his strength. He missed and feel onto the floor on his hands and knees. Wufei stayed there looking downwards at the mat and breathing deeply. Angrily he punched the floor with what little will he had left, "BAKA!"  
Two lone teardrops fell and landed by his fist as he clenched it harder.

Heero was walking up the hallway towards the scan room. He could see it at the end of the hallway when all of a sudden two doctors and a nurse ran frantically passed them. Heero paused only for a mere second before he dashed after them, his heart beating frantically against his chest. He burst through the open door into the operation room and looked through the window. Quatre was laying on the cat-scan bed but there were too many people in his view. He ran through the other door and into the room that held the machine. Here he could see everything including Quatre's body violently shaking. Heero ran up to the bed. Quatre's eyes were rolled up in his head. 'A seizure'. Heero thought as he kneeled down. One of the doctors stuck Quatre with a needle a nurse got and slowly the shaking subsided.  
A minute went by before Quatre regained consciousness. Quatre's blue eyes looked around the room before resting on Heero's. Quatre propped himself up on his left arm as his right hand shot out and grabbed Heero's arm. "What just happened?" He said. The fear and alarm was plainly evident in Quatre's voice.  
"You had a seizure."  
"I.. I saw it happening again..."  
"Eh-hem." came a deep voice next to Heero.  
Heero looked up to see a security guard standing there staring down at him. Quatre released Heero's arm and lied back down onto the bed while shutting his eyes. Heero stood up and looked behind him. There was a second security guard standing off of the entrance that he also didn't notice.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The doctor said as he looked at Heero. "We're going to check him over again and then continue with the scan."  
Heero nodded and looked down at Quatre but the boy didn't look back at him or say anything. Heero walked out of the room and was heading back towards the waiting room when he heard a commotion coming from the patient recovery section. Without skipping a beat Heero ran towards Duo's room. "Not again." he muttered quietly to himself. He ran up to the opened door and looked in breathing a sigh of relieve.

"Don't you understand English lady? Go. See. What. Happened." Duo demanded angrily.  
"I'm sorry sir but I'm only here to check in on you. I'm sure someone will be along shortly if anything is wrong." The nurse tried to pry the pillow away from Duo who was using it to hide his chest.  
"Not until you do as I said. I saw those docs running past the door. Don't play dumb with me."  
Heero leaned his back against the door frame with his little smile wondering how much more the nurse is going to take. "He's fine."  
Both Duo and the nurse looked over at Heero.  
"Quatre had a seizure just as they were getting him ready for the scan but he regained consciousness and appears fine."  
"Told you so!" Duo stuck his tongue at the nurse but finally moved the pillow so she can check the bandages.  
She finished up her exam and left muttering angry words under her breath.  
"They all really love me 'round here." joked Duo as he grinned over at Heero and put his hands behind his head. "But there is something seriously not right."  
Heero looked over at Duo from the doorway with a questioning look in his face. He knew just like everyone else that no matter how silly and naive Duo acts, it was just that. An act. Duo was just as smart and cunning as the rest of them. The fact that he could joke and find humor in almost any situation only shows Duo's willingness and persistence to survive and not be discouraged by anything.  
"How Quatre can't remember anything last night until a few minutes before he passes out seems... I don't know.. important I guess." Duo pondered as he looked up at the ceiling. "Especially at the fact that the only thing he could remember was what happened at the house."  
Heero walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You have a point. Why that part?"  
"He was fighting."  
Duo and Heero looked over at the doorway to the brown haired figure walking into the room. "Quatre told Sally that he was trying to stop what was happening. The fact that he was actively fighting in his mind and that also happens to be the part he remembers is too much of a coincidence. However there is still a possiblity that this could be an elaborate deception."  
The others didn't like it but they couldn't ignore that either. Trowa sat in the chair against the wall and looked over at Heero. "He went to sleep."  
"For now let's give him the benefit of the doubt. This is Quatre we're talking about." Duo said.  
Heero nodded as yet another figure entered the room drawing their attention.  
"Well," Sally said. "Which news do you want first? Quatre's medical anomalies or an eyewitness who says Quatre wasn't alone?"


	5. Chapter 5: I Wish He Would Get Mad

Chapter 5: "I wish he would get mad..."

Sally closed the door behind her and walked over to the last unoccupied chair in the room. "His brain scan shows unusual activity in multiple parts of the brain compared to his routine scans on file. A little more than half of the irregularities are in the cerebral cortex which could account for the memory loss."  
She paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing onto the next piece of paper on her clipboard. "Which could have came from what's in his blood. An unknown neurological toxin was found in the blood stream. They're running more test now but the amount left in his blood is small. We have no way of determining just how much of it he originally had in his system." Sally looked up at each of them but no one said a word still. Everyone was in silent contemplation by the looks on their faces.  
"The eyewitness?" asked Heero with a stern look in his eyes.  
"A man sitting on a bench across from the hotel says he saw two party revelers who were supporting a blond haired person between them. He says they all had party hats on and one person was carrying a bottle but he couldn't tell what it was. The put the 'passed out' person in a black BMW, climbed in and sped off. It was pretty dark, but he swears it was the same boy in Quatre's picture."  
"Quatre doesn't drink like that." Duo interjected. "He hardly drinks till he's wasted and he'd never do it with strangers."  
The other boys nodded their agreement and they looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking.  
Sally stood up and made her way to the door. "I'm heading back to the office. As soon as something else comes out of the lead I'll let you guys know." She paused at the door and turned back to the group. "Also you should know that the psychologist's report isn't exactly promising and the nurses say Quatre has yet to eat anything."

Trowa decided to get some rest and he'll check up on Wufei as well as fill him in on the report. Duo adamantly wanted to go and visit with Quatre but Heero volunteered instead. "Get some rest or I'll sic Sally on you."  
"No fair." Duo continued pouting as Heero closed the door behind him.  
Heero went to the door next to Duo's and looked around him noticing the two security guards were watching the door from each end of the hallway. He knocked on the door and waited for a response but none came. Heero grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He could see the bed but it was unoccupied. He pushed the door open even more and finally saw Quatre. He was sitting on top of the back of a chair, his body twisted so he could lean against the window with his forehead as he peered outside.  
Heero walked over to him and stood by the chair. The sun had risen and the window had an ideal view over the small grassy park inside the compound's walls. They even had a small duck pond. Heero turned his head to the left to look at Quatre but could tell from the distant look in his eyes that the boy wasn't seeing the beauty before him.  
"Sally told us about the medical reports and the eyewitness." Heero said never moving his eyes away from Quatre.  
Quatre didn't react. There wasn't even a slight recognition in his eyes to show Heero that he even heard him.  
"We'll find the ones responsible for this."  
Again nothing. Quatre continued staring blindly out the window without acknowledging his comrade.  
"Quatre you need to take care of yourself."  
Tired of the silence, Heero grabbed Quatre's arm and shaked him.  
Quatre finally turned his head away from the window and stared at the brown haired boy next to him with wide eyes. "Heero..."  
"You can't blame yourself Quatre. This isn't your fault." stated Heero looking sternly into his eyes.  
"You're being kind." Quatre said without moving his hollowed eyes. "Don't waste your kindness on me."  
Quatre turned his head back around and leaned against the glass once more. Heero relinquished Quatre's arms and stood there watching him for couple of minutes but offered no more words. He turned around and walked over to the door. Heero took one last glance behind him at the unmoving figure in the room before leaving.  
Sighing, Heero walked over down the hall a few steps and opened the door in front of him. "Go on."  
"Lasted longer than I thought you would." Duo grinned as he carefully climbed out of bed and passed Heero as he headed to Quatre's room.

Heero sat in a chair in Duo's room and waited for number 2 to return. It took a few minutes before Duo walked in and seeing Heero sitting there, closed the door behind him.  
"Okay so I didn't give you enough credit." Duo said as he crawled back into bed.  
Heero gave a little smirk.  
"It scares me." admitted Duo. "The way he looks at me like that."  
Heero looked over at him and nodded in agreement.  
"He's acting..." Duo said pondering. "He's kind of acting like you."  
Glaring Heero shot Duo a look but it didn't wipe the cheesy grin on the his face.  
"No really." giggled Duo before turning serious again. "I'd say 'unemotional' but I think that is even giving him too much credit."  
Heero turned his gaze downwards at the floor before continuing. "He's completely disassociated. He didn't react this way when his father died."  
"I wish he would get mad, at least there'd be something there."  
Heero got up and went to find Trowa hoping he'd be awake by now. Maybe Trowa would have some insight and Heero was curious on exactly how Wufei took the news.  
He found both of them sitting in one of the break rooms eating breakfast. There was an extra plate at an unoccupied space.  
"Thought you'd be hungry." Trowa said without looking up.  
"Yeah thanks." Heero took the seat and rapidly began eating. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.  
"How's Quatre?" Trowa asked Heero.  
Heero glanced over at Wufei but the black haired boy continued eating without saying a word. He told them what happened with Quatre when he tried talking to him and Duo's recounting as well. Wufei swallowed the last bit before standing up and throwing his plate in the trash. Without a word, he walked out the door. Heero looked over at Trowa.  
"He's been like this all morning. Won't say a word to anyone and just keeps going back to the gym."  
Heero nodded and started getting up from the table when an idea struck him. "I think I know what Quatre needs."  
Trowa turned to him puzzled but Heero was already dashing out of the room. With a small smile he got up and grabbed both his and Heero's plates to throw away before he went back to following Wufei.

Quatre was sitting on the back of the chair still though this time he was facing forwards towards the door. He had his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. He made no move to acknowledge anyone was in the room even as they put the handcuffs on his hands.  
"Come on Q-man, we recovering rejects are going for a walk." Duo said leading Quatre off of the chair. He didn't say a word or looked at either of them but he allowed them to lead him out of the room.  
'We could walk him off of a cliff and he wouldn't care.' Heero thought to himself as the two security guards came up behind them and followed.  
Duo put his arm around Quatre's and walked him down the hallway. One stairway and a few twists and turns lead them to a door. Heero pushed it open ahead of them and the other two boys stepped outside into the park.  
"Ta da!!" Duo yelled dramatically looking around at the few trees and flowers.  
Quatre didn't move or say a word but kept he gaze downwards.  
"Come on, there's some ducks in the pond today." Duo said putting his arm around Quatre's shoulders and leading along the walkway that ran right next to the building's walls.  
Wufei didn't say a word to Trowa as he suddenly took off running towards the stairs. Trowa looked up and quickly made his way over to the window where Wufei had been standing. He saw them walking up the path with the two security guards behind them.  
'Oh boy.' Trowa thought to himself and he dashed after Wufei.

Duo stopped the boys and turned Quatre around so he was facing a tree. The birds up on the branches continued their chirping in the warm morning air despite the audience.  
"Check it out man." urged Duo at Quatre pointing up into the tree. Duo took a step to look at Quatre's face and saw the blank nothingness in those eyes still. He hadn't even bothered to look up.  
Annoyed, Duo grabbed Quatre by both arms and gave him a good shake. "Come on man you got to snap out of it." he pleaded.  
Heero and Duo both waited for response but the only one they got was from the boy running into them and knocking them out of the way.  
Wufei grabbed Quatre's shirt with both hands and roughly threw him against the outside wall. Trowa managed to catch up just as the two security guards went to intervene. Him and Heero stepped into their paths and easily knocked them out before returning to the scene in front of them.  
Wufei threw a right punch that connected with the side of Quatre's face. "Come on!" Wufei screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: We Won't Stop

Chapter 6: "We won't stop."

Wufei threw another punch with his right fist into Quatre's stomach knocking the breath out of him. With his left, Wufei aimed for the face again effectively knocking Quatre down this time.  
"Wufei enough." Duo said as he came up behind Wufei. Wufei savagely pushed Duo off of him hitting his chest. Duo fell to the ground in obvious pain clutching his arms to him. Heero knelt down and stopped him from getting up. "Heero you got..."  
"Wait." interrupted Heero as he looked at the two boys.  
"Quatre doesn't deserve this." Duo said to him but Heero just nodded and continued watching.  
Wufei picked Quatre up off the ground and again threw him into the wall. Quatre stood there leaning against the wall and as he brought his eyes up, the same uncaring look echoed there still.  
"Defend yourself!" cried Wufei as he brought his fist back up.  
Quatre didn't move though as he just stood there continuing to stare back at him.  
Wufei angrily assaulted the liveless doll again. Right punch, left. Quatre slid down the wall onto the ground before falling froward to lay face down breathing heavily, but didn't remain there long as two hands whipped him back up again. Wufei pulled Quatre's face up to his. "Well come on!" Wufei screamed as he looked into those blue eyes. They just stared back at him just as lifeless as before. Quatre's face was covered in sweat and red marks from the violent pounding.  
Trowa moved to intervene thinking that this has gone on long enough. "Wufei." Heero said smartly also getting up and taking a step forward.  
Wufei yelled as he swung his right hand behind him but kept his left hand holding up Quatre. During those tense milliseconds as Wufei's fist raced towards it's target and the other two moving in to stop him, Wufei saw a flash of the tiniest spark.  
"Nooo!!" Quatre's handcuffed hands clenched tightly as he brought them up and connected with Wufei's chin.  
Wufei released Quatre as he fell backwards onto the grass causing Quatre to drop to his knees and again fell forward onto the ground. Quatre layed on the grass for a few moments before pushing himself back up. He kneeled there on the grass without looking up taking deep breaths. Wufei propped himself up on his elbow rubbing his chin and glaring.  
"Please..." Quatre wimpered. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed looking up at Wufei. His crystal eyes were filled tears.  
"No!" Wufei cried back with tears in his eyes now as well. "We'll never you leave you alone!"  
Wufei made to grab Quatre's arms but instead was shoved away unwanted. "Go away! It's my fault, this is all my fault!"  
"But it's not Q-man."  
Quatre's head whipped around to his left and saw the brown haired boy kneeling on the grass beside him. "None of this is your fault. Something happened to you." continued Duo softly. Trowa and Heero stood behind and had that same look in their eyes they had back in the hospital room, concern.  
"I couldn't stop myself! I tried and tried but it wasn't good enough! I was trying to kill you and I was too weak to stop myself!" he yelled back angrily as he slammed his fist into the grass.  
While Quatre was distracted, Wufei threw his arms around him and locked his hands together in a tight grip.  
"No! No! STOP!!" Quatre desperately tried to push him off but the Chinese boy refused to surrender.  
"We won't stop. We won't let you go."  
Quatre tried to push away desperately but after a few tense moments, his head fell onto Wufei's shoulder as more and more tears streamed.  
"It's going to be okay." Wufei whispered letting his own tears flow. "Quatre."

Quatre leaned back as Wufei finally let go of him. He was working at cleaning his face on his sleeve when someone grabbed his hands. Quatre looked up as Heero unlocked the handcuffs still binding his wrist with the key from the security guards. Quatre stared at his unshackled hands when suddenly he shot them at Duo.  
Duo gave a startled yelp as Quatre grabbed his hand. "Let's go see those ducks Duo."  
Duo looked into Quatre's face. There was no smile still but there was a hint of something there. "Oh surrreeeee. Nowww he wants to go." He rolled his eyes but playfully gave Quatre a little shove.  
Quatre stood and helped his friend up. They started making their way over to the pond once again.  
Wufei looked up to see Heero's hand outstretched and took it obligingly to help him stand. Trowa walked up behind Heero and carefully whispered. "He just needed someone to blame. Guess it's not Quatre anymore."  
Heero nodded in agreement. "He believes Quatre's side of the story but that doesn't eliminate the possibility..."

BOOM!!  
They were all thrown back onto the ground as the side of the building exploded and debris flew everywhere. Choking and coughing in the thick hazy smoke Heero glanced up but was barely able to see anything. Instinctively he felt with his hands out for Wufei and Trowa. Someone grabbed him on the leg and gave two squeezes very quickly before Heero could kick. 'That has to be Trowa.' he thought since the boy was behind him before the bombs went off. He got up onto his knees and crawled forward carefully for about 3 feet and came in contact with another body. Again two squeezes were quickly placed on his arm before they also let go. 'Wufei.' he thought.  
Now they could hear voices yelling in the smoke as people ran to offer aide. Heero got up and started blindly running in the direction he last saw Duo and Quatre. Someone roughly knocked into him from the side and sent him sprawling back down. Just as he was about to get up, Heero felt two quick knocks on the top of his head.  
"No wonder they tell you to stay in bed, knock on wood." Duo said coughing. "Freaking hell." He wrapped his arms across his chest.  
"Where's Quatre?"  
"Don't know." he replied as he started crawling around and feeling around him.  
"Don't move." Heero said as he stopped Duo and forced him to lay back down. The smoke was starting to clear now and several shadowy figures were running around the debris yelling. Instead of running towards them though, Heero took off for the fence line. The smoke was pretty clear over here and Heero quickly bounded up towards the top of a tree.  
He peered out and saw what he was looking for. Heero dropped back down to the ground and quickly headed back to the search party. When he ran into one of them, Heero yanked the walkie-talkie out of the man's hands and switched frequency.  
"HQ come in, this is 0 1."  
"Go ahead."  
"Black BMW crashed through east gate and turned north onto Colonial Avenue."  
"Searching."  
'Come on, come on.' he begged  
"Affirmative, target located and being tracked with satellite."  
Heero breathed out a sigh of relieve and tossed the radio back toward the bewildered cadet. He looked at the chaos around him and felt a knot in his stomach as his suspicion came true. Quatre was missing.


	7. Chapter 7: Back We Go Now

Chapter 7: "Back We Go Now"

Heero, Trowa and Wufei were sitting around in Duo's room after helping him back into bed. Trowa and Heero were settled into the chairs while Wufei angrily paced back in forth muttering in Chinese. None of the other boys could understand everything he said but by the tone of his voice it obviously wasn't pretty. Fortunately none of them were injured except for a few scrapes and bruises. It could have been alot worse.  
Finally the door open and Sally walked in.  
"It's not good." She said closing the door behind her. "After a few decoys, we did manage to track the same vehicle and the visual from the satellite did show Quatre with them. However the building he was taken to is an abandoned two story factory in the old industry section. The outside has been redone with steel plating, no windows, and several security guards that appear to be holding machine guns."  
Duo whistled.  
"There's no apparent way in unless you want to count the front doors which are definitely not made of wood." Sally continued.  
"We'll have to make our own way in." Trowa said.  
"I can handle that no problem." said Duo as he pushed the covers off of him and started climbing out of bed.  
Sally gave him a menacing look. "Absolutely not! You are staying there. You're lucky the you didn't rip out your stitches during the explosion."  
"But..."  
"She's right. Sit this one out." Heero glared over at him until the braided hair boy sighed and put his head back down onto the pillow.  
"If we're going to go let's go now!" demanded Wufei accusingly. "We're wasting time!"  
"We can't wait for night cover." Trowa agreed. "Quatre may not have that long."  
Heero nodded and hurried out of the room followed closely behind by Wufei and Trowa.

The three pilots were in the bunk quarters they shared dressing for the mission. Each of them put on their black pants and matching black boots. Their belts held a handgun holster, slots for two extra clips and a standard hunting knife. Trowa added throwing blades while Wufei had added ninja stars. Heero's had a small flat pouch in the back. He made sure his decryption disk and miniature upload device that he can link back to Headquarters via satellites was in there. Heero checked the clip in the gun before pushing it back in. He stopped and looked over at the other two in the room. Each of them were glancing back and forth at him and then at each other. Heero smirked.

"You better not hold us up." Wufei said as he tossed a small backpack at Duo. Duo caught it easily and peered inside as Wufei locked the door behind him.  
Duo looked up and a huge smile. "Awww you shouldn't have Wuffie."  
"Would you just hurry up!" he answered back impatiently.  
Less than a minute later, Wufei and Duo heard Heero in their earpieces. "All clear."  
Wufei hurriedly opened the window and shot the line to the side of the building just below the window and threw the hand piece outside. Heero played lookout as they two boys slid down. Wufei was the last one down and quickly pushed the button on the hand piece again. The metal prongs removed themselves from the building and the line shot back into the holding cartridge. Duo placed it into his pack as they took off running across the park towards the east entrance. Trowa was waiting with the motor running in the black SUV. Heero jumped into the passenger seat while Wufei and Duo went into the back.  
As they approached the gate, Duo pulled his hat down lower over his face and kept his head pointing down. The guard checked Trowa's badge and waved them through. Once through, Trowa reached behind him holding a small round tube. "In the back."  
Duo grabbed the cylinder and inserted it into the special spot on his belt. Then he twisted around in his seat and reached behind him in the trunk area. He emerged holding a bag. After inspecting the amount, Duo put it in his pack and commented, "Yeah this should be enough unless their walls are thicker than 10 feet."  
Heero looked over at Trowa with an eyebrow raised. "You think we need that much?"  
"Better safe than sorry." was all he replied with a small smile.

Sally walked into the hospital room after they managed to unlock it and saw for herself the empty bed. She walked over to the opened window and slid it down, closing it. "South Pole, that's where I'll station them" She nodded and muttered as she walked out of the room. "And no more special gadgets."

Quatre heard someone moving around him as he reclined in the chair he was in. He opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was fairly large and was occupied by several tables holding lab equipment. Instantly he remembered the explosion and something hitting him in the back of the head. Quatre tried to get up but stopped as he looked down at the armrests. He was sitting in a chair much like the ones who see at the dentist and his wrists were bound. He pulled against the bindings but they held firmly.  
"Oh my you woke up."  
Quatre whipped his head back and forth but couldn't see where the voice came from.  
"So sorry about that. I didn't have much time to prepare for your arrival. Had to make a better batch you see." A man stepped around Quatre but he had his back turned as he worked at one of the tables. "However this will afford me an opportunity I very much hoped to see."  
"Who are you? What is all this?" Quatre demanded again fighting against his restraints.  
"Yes, yes. We did not have time before. No we did not. Do not now. Must be quick." the mysterious man said.  
A sinking feeling was forming in Quatre's chest and was about ask his questions again but the man spinned around. He approached Quatre and with surprisingly fast reflexes, grabbed Quatre's hair pulling his head downwards. Before Quatre had time to react a sharp sting was felt in his neck right below the hairline. The man quickly removed the syringe and released Quatre stepping backwards.  
It happened just that quickly. Quatre's head involuntarily snapped backwards against the head piece as his body convulsed. Quatre turned his head side to side trying to adjust his eyes. Everything was distorted and the bright colors were blinding to his eyes. He quickly shut them. "Aahhh!" he cried as the burning pain spread from his neck to the rest of his body. He squirmed in his seat as the burning fire turned into thousands of pinpricks against his skin. He tried to desperately break the bindings again.  
"My my my. Does it hurt? Is it like the seizure you had?"  
As the sweat rolled down his face, Quatre fought to remain conscious but his strength was leaving his body fast.  
"There we go, that's it." The man stepped up to Quatre with a cloth and wiped the sweat.  
Quatre opened his eyes and rapidly blinked them trying to hold of the impending darkness.  
"Back we go now. Back to the embrace of Morpheus. Sleep now in his world and forget about this one."


	8. Chapter 8: Where's Quatre?

Chapter 8: "Where's Quatre?"

They parked the SUV a few blocks away and continued on foot towards the warehouse. Two guards at the back fence line were too busy chatting with themselves to notice the group that snuck up on them. Expertly Heero did a few well placed hits and the guards fell to the ground out cold. Trowa and Heero moved the bodies behind a dumpster that was by the building next to them. Duo took out a pair of wire cutters and set about making a small hole in the fence for them. Wufei kept guard and waited for the others to come back before slipping through the hole himself.  
They hurried across the pavement towards the back of the building. Duo experimentally knocked on the steel wall. Nodding he reached into his backpack pulling out the bag he got from the trunk. He pulled out three disk and placed them in a triangle on the wall. He then took out a fourth piece and placed it in the middle. Grabbing the hooks from the other three devices, he attached wires to the middle one. Duo popped the small cylinder Trowa had handed him open and pulled out a small silver tube. He inserted it into a hole in the middle of the fourth piece and nodded towards his lookouts.  
They took off running down the length of the wall as Duo pushed the button. Heero and Trowa to the right, Duo and Wufei to the left. The red button flashed red for 10 seconds before it detonated causing the other three devices to explode as well. Guns drawn, they made their way back to the newly made hole. Heero climbed inside and after looking around, he reached behind him and tapped Trowa's back. One by one they silently climbed into the room. It appeared to be a small storage room. There were boxes and crates piled everywhere.

They made their way over to the door. Heero pressed his ear against it before grabbing the doorknob and slowly twisting. He cracked it open and looked out into a bigger room. This room looked like some type of command post. Large desks with computers on them filled one wall and there were several large screens spread throughout the room. Oddly enough though it was empty as the boys filed in cautiously.  
"This is way too easy guys." Duo said uncomfortably.  
Heero started walking over to one of the computers but right before he reached it, the only other door in the room opened. He whipped around with his gun pointing at the figures who entered.  
A man with black hair in a grey suit and several guards carrying machine guns came in. The boys were clearly outnumbered.

"Well. I would wish to say this is a surprise but I would be lieing. I am very pleased that all four of you rushed to save your comrade."  
"Where's Quatre?" Heero demanded with his gun still in the air. The other boys also stood ready to shoot despite the bad odds.  
"Straight to the point I see. However are not introductions required first in polite company? I know all of you but please allow me, you may call me Hypnos."  
"Quatre." barked Heero again becoming increasingly agitated.  
"Hmmm, yes." The tall man lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. Two more guards entered the room dragging a body with them. They roughly threw the blond onto the ground. Quatre's hands were bound together and his heavy breathing was the only movement to show that he was still alive.  
Duo moved to go to Quatre.  
"Stop!" the man yelled.  
Duo stopped his advancement with an angry look in his eye. One of the guards walked up to the Quatre and placed the muzzle of his gun right on his head.  
"Deposit your weapons onto the floor or your dream team will be a member short. Comply and no harm will befall him."  
The four boys looked at each other. Heero placed his gun on the ground and slid it over towards the man. He also undid his belt and tossed it. The others followed and added to the pile  
"Your little bag of tricks too if you would be so kind."  
Duo grumpily took off his pack and also surrendered it.  
The guards circled around the group and with a nod from their commander, hit each boy with the butt of the gun knocking them out.

Heero awoke in a small rectangular cell . Immediately to his right was Trowa who was coming to as well. Wufei was on the other wall to his left and to the right of Trowa hung Duo. Their arms were above their heads and tied to small rings that were fastened to the wall. They were bound so tight that they could barely move and the same was true with their legs which were strapped to rings on the ground. Heero tried in vain to break the straps but they weren't relenting.  
"Ehh."  
Heero looked over at Duo who was shaking his head. Wufei had already started working against the straps also but wasn't having any luck either.  
Suddenly the door across from Heero opened. Hypnos walked in the door with only two guards this time. "Is everyone comfy now?" he said smiling to each of them in turn.  
"Lieing bastard!" Duo yelled at him. "Where's Quatre? What did you do with him?!"  
"Now that is not very nice. Calling your host names."  
Duo yelled a few other choice words but was only met again by mild amusement.  
"Such foul language that you spew unjustly. I kept my word and did not touch one hair on his golden head after you surrendered. If you wish to see him that can be arranged."  
Duo ceased his verbal abuse but continued glaring accusingly at Hypnos. No one else said a word.  
"Well I suppose I may take that as a consentual agreement." he smiled and snapped his two fingers together once more.  
Instead of two guards dragging Quatre's body though, Quatre himself walked into the room without an escort. His black pants and red t-shirt were identical to the uniforms the other guards wore. He stepped up beside Hypnos and stood there with left hand on his hip.  
"See walking about and all." Hypnos leered. "Very good show earlier too. Letting himself be tied up to entice a surrender from you."  
Duo looked over at him questioningly. "Quatre?"  
He turned his head slowly and looked at Duo. The look in those blue eyes were sheer boredom.  
Duo's mouth dropped open in disbelief as hurt flooded his eyes. Without another word he dropped his head and looked down at the floor.  
Heero looked over at both Wufei and Trowa. Anger covered the black eyes while Trowa's green held confusion.  
"What beautiful silence." Hypnos mocked at the group. "Let us move this along so we're not wasting anymore precious time."  
He turned to Quatre. "You know what to do my boy, have fun. Go a ahead and kill one of them, your choice this time since they are 'preoccupied', but leave the rest alive."

Quatre unsheathed a small knife from his belt and twirled it in his hand before grabbing it by the handle again. Hypnos and his guards turned and walked out the door. "Oh and Quatre, please start with the noisy one." Then the door closed.  
Quatre walked over to Duo. He grabbed the boys shirt with his left hand and with the knife, cut Duo's shirt off. Once the pieces fell open,  
Quatre grabbed the bandages and gave a small tug just enough to loosen them and reveal the top of his surgical cut that was still healing. Quatre took his thumb and lightly traced it.  
"Quatre," asked Duo quietly. "What are you doing?"  
"Finishing what I started." He replied coldly as he clenched a fist and shoved it right into the still forming scar.  
Duo's scream echoed into the hallway on the other side of the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Wake Up

Chapter 9: "Wake up."

Quatre dragged the edge of the knife across the top of Duo's chest leaving a line that slowly turned red with blood. Duo clenched his teeth against the stinging pain and anger flashed in his eyes.  
"It's okay." Quatre said nonchalantely. "You can scream."  
Duo sneered at him. "Guess you're enjoying this aren't you, 'Quatre'."  
The boy didn't respond as he traced an X on Duo's stomach.  
"Cold hearted bastard." Duo cursed as he winced again.  
Quatre gave a little half-smile and dragged the knife across his belly again going from one side to the other. He continued this arc around the corner and sliced along Trowa's stomach as well, cutting the boys shirt.  
Quatre looked up into Trowa's face. Trowa stared down at him with piercing eyes. "Where's Quatre?"  
Instantly Quatre backhanded him with his left hand. Duo looked at Trowa confused.  
He brought his face back around and faced Quatre again. "What did he do to you?"  
With one last slash along his stomach, Quatre turned around and took the few steps to be by Heero and Wufei. He traced the knife down Heero's right arm.  
"Wake up Quatre." Heero said.  
Quatre raised the knife again to towards Heero's chest when it clattered to the floor.  
The blond held his breath as he stared down where it landed.  
"Be strong Quatre, you're not this weak!" Wufei shouted at him.  
Quatre slowly bent down and picked up the knife. He took a few moments and stared at it in his hand.  
"Quatre!" Wufei yelled again. "AAHHHH!!"  
Quatre dugged the knife into Wufei's left side and viciously yanked it back out. Duo stared with his mouth open and tears in his eyes.  
"Quatre stop!" Trowa yelled.  
Heero stared into those same cold eyes that had haunted his dreams last night. "Wake up Quatre."  
He brought the blade up once more towards Heero's chest. This time he started cutting.  
Quatre's left hand shot out as he grabbed his own arm. He doubled over and fell to his right knee. "Ehh.."  
"Wake up."  
"Stop it!" Quatre yelled looking up at Heero, his eyes filled up with hatred. His face grimaced in pain as he got back onto his feet. "You'll pay for that."

Quickly Quatre shot the knife towards Heero's left hand intent on slicing his wrist. Heero gave another tug on the strap making it so he could turn his hand just in time. The blade slid across the side of his wrist and went through straps. Heero grabbed the knife hilt around Quatre's hand as it continued upward. Before Quatre had time to react, Heero shoved with his arm. The knife ripped out of the other boy's hand as he fell to the floor. Without hesitating, Heero quickly freed his other hand and feet. He managed to cut Trowa's left arm free and handed off the knife before arms grabbed him from behind and threw him backwards against the wall.  
Trowa cut his right arm free as Quatre lunged for him. He dropped the knife and grabbed for the blond boy. Distracted by the falling knife, Quatre was caught by Trowa. Trowa spun him around and held the boy against him crossing his arms.  
"Let go of me!" Quatre screamed.  
"What's going on in here?" Two guards ran into the cell through the door. "Hey!"  
Heero quickly came up to them and knocked them out before they could fire. He grabbed the knife off of the metal floor and worked on cutting Duo free.  
Suddenly Quatre jammed his elbow into the cuts on Trowa's stomach. The hurt boy winced but tried to hold onto Quatre failing just as Heero turned to face them. Quatre managed to land a punch into Heero's stomach before Heero grabbed him and threw him across the room. Quatre hit the far corner hard and crumbled to the floor. Heero turned his back and knelt down to undo Duo's and Trowa's legs. He handed the knife off to Trowa again who went to cut down Wufei. Heero turned around in time to see Duo run over to Quatre.  
Quatre was slowly getting onto his feet when Duo's fist hit him on the side of his face. The boy fell down onto his hands and knees. "You traitor!"  
Quatre sat up grabbing his head and leaned against the wall. Duo took a step forward clenching his fist again when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
"Wait." Heero said looking down at Quatre. Heero walked over to him and knelt down.  
"Quatre?"  
At first there was no movement but slowly the boy raised his head and looked into Heero's blue eyes. "It's still there... It hurts..."  
"Ahhhh!" Quatre yelled ducking and wrapping his arms around his head. Duo took a step back, his mouth open in surprise.  
"You can do this. Keep fighting." Heero encouraged.  
"Heero."  
Duo and Heero looked over at Trowa. Wufei was on the ground and his complexion was paler than normal. Heero got up and hurried over to them. Duo followed pulling off the rest of his shirt and ripping it into strips. They worked at bandaging the stab wound.  
"Quatre!" Trowa yelled. The other two turned around just in time to see the other boy dash out of the room.  
Heero turned to Trowa and nodded. Trowa got up and grabbed one of the handguns from the unconscious guards before giving chase.

Trowa ran down the hallway jumping over a guard that had been in Quatre's way. He went through a doorway into another storage room where more guards where piled onto the floor. One of the crates were cracked open and Trowa peered inside. Handguns and it looks as if one of them were missing. Continuing on through another door, Trowa pushed on with his pursuit.  
He ran into a lab room filled with tables that had beakers and all sorts of equipment piled on them. Several of the tables were turned over and broken glass covered the floor.  
Quatre ran over to another table. Using the length of his arms, he pushed its glass contents onto the floor.  
"Quatre." Trowa said reaching for him.  
Quatre spun around and pushed Trowa. "No! I've got to end this. I can't let this happen anymore!" Angrily he turned grabbing the edge of the table and overturned it just like the other ones.  
Trowa hurried in front of Quatre and grabbed the boys wrist. He looked down at the several cuts and nicks on those arms caused by the angry rampage.  
"Quatre you don't have to do this alone." Trowa looked up and found the other boy was staring at the cuts on his stomach.  
Quatre ripped his arms free and took a few steps backwards away from the brown haired boy. "I can still feel it in my mind. You have to get the others out of here. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore." He pleaded into those green eyes.  
Before Trowa could say anything, Quatre turned and ran out of the room reaching for the handgun he had placed in the back of his pants.


	10. Chapter 10: Heero

Chapter 10: "Heero..."

Trowa turned the corner and made his way through the corner. The long hallway stretched before him as he quickly but quietly walked forward. There was a turn off to his right and noise. He pressed against the wall and at the right moment swung out with his gun in the air. Another handgun was up and pointing at him but was pulled back.  
"Where's Quatre?" Heero asked.  
"Lost him." Trowa replied looking over Heero's shoulder.  
Duo was holding up a very pale Wufei.  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Heero said following Trowa's gaze. He knew he didn't have to say that Wufei needed medical attention fast.  
"Well if Quatre didn't come this way.." Trowa said as he turned his attention to the remaining length of the hallway.  
Heero nodded and stepped around Trowa. The boy continued walking up the corridor as Heero let Duo and Wufei go up next so he could guard the rear.  
Quatre burst through the door into the command room with his gun up. He was met by five guards who also had their guns drawn.  
"Well now here is my little fighter." Hypnos turned away from the computer screen and faced Quatre amused. "I am sure you have seen better days as well."  
Quatre's face was covered in sweat and he took all his strength to continue standing there. His arm that held the gun was visibly shaking.  
"I never would have dreamed that you would be so strong. Perhaps seeing you as the weakest link was a bit presumptuous of me." Hypnos took a step forward as Quatre's arm dipped slightly.  
Quatre jerked and quickly brought his arm back up. "Stop! I'm here to end this."  
Hypnos stopped his advancement and put his hands in the air. "Indulge me in this, how is it you keep combating it's effects? The other two guinea pigs had no problem murdering and torturing their friends and family when I gave them the serum of Morpheus."  
"Ahh!" Quatre cried falling to his knees. The gun clattered out of his hands as he brought them up to his head again.  
"Oh is it still working?" Hypnos smiled triumphantly as he reached his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe. "Would you like some more? It is quite addictive after a while."  
Quatre looked up at it with an eerie hollowness to his eyes. "More..." he moaned but quickly jerked his head. "NO!"  
"It will be okay I promise." Hypnos said stepping up next to Quatre. "Is it not peaceful to be in his lands of fantasy? Go back to sleep."  
The last of his strength gone, Quatre's mind surrendered to the fog that he was fighting against. Two people ran into the doorway from the hallway but Hypnos had already grabbed his hair and plunged the needle into the back of Quatre's neck. Fading Quatre turned his head slightly at the figures standing on the other side of the room. "Heero..." he whispered. "I'm sor..." His head whipped back and the burning pain flowed through his veins. Then there was nothing but darkness left as he descended into the hazy fog.

Quatre stood and turned to face the two boys in the doorway. They ran towards the five guards ducking and dodging. Hypnos whispered into Quatre's ear and dawning realization showed through the liveless eyes. He nodded.  
Heero knocked the gun out of the hand of the first person he reached and carefully kept the guard between him and the other ones to avoid being shot. He ducked a swing at his head and brought his fist upwards into the guard's chin. Heero twisted and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into another guard. They both fell hitting their heads hard on the metal flooring. Trowa dispatched the one he was fighting and was struggling with the other two guards.  
Heero moved to reach him but was thrown to the ground. He quickly rolled and bounced back onto his feet. Quatre lunged towards Heero again. Heero ducked and countered with his own punch. Quatre blocked with his arm and threw another punch at Heero. It landed but before Quatre could continue he was pushed sideways and knocked to the ground. Duo stood there panting, the front of his once white bandages were red with blood.  
Heero got up and rushed past Duo towards Trowa who was being pushed into the corner by the last two guards. He grabbed one and threw him backwards into the middle of the room. Trowa took the opening and rolled underneath the swing of the guards arm and stood up behind him swiftly hitting his neck and knocking him out. Heero dashed for the last guard who was standing up with a gun.  
Quatre went unnoticed as he punched Duo in the chest knocking him down. He picked up the metal object on the ground. Heero took out the last guard. "Heero!" Duo yelled.  
Heero whipped around. Quatre was standing a mere five feet from him holding a gun. With cold hateful eyes, the Arabian boy pulled the trigger.

BANG!

His body fell to the floor. Quatre brought his arm down.  
He rushed to Quatre and grabbed the gun away. Quatre didn't resist him as he pushed the boy down onto the ground and held Quatre's arms, putting his knee into his back. Duo ran back into the hallway for Wufei.  
"Trowa." Heero said. The boy was already running to the storage room, jumping over the body of Hypnos.  
Quatre started fighting against Heero trying to push the boy off. "Heero." he whimpered with panic in his voice.  
Trowa emerged with some rope and quickly set about tieing Quatre's hands. Making sure the knots were firmly in place, Trowa nodded to Heero.  
"It's okay now Quatre." Quatre could hear someone talking. Heero. "Go ahead and rest." Quatre released his hold and receded into the back of his mind once again.

A week later, the five boys lolled out on the grass basking in the sunshine as the birds chirped musically in the air.  
"Man oh man what another beautiful day." Duo commented smiling while sitting on the grass. He reached over and playfully rubbed the blond hair next to him.  
Quatre, who was laying on his stomach with a book, pushed off the hand with his own smile. Wufei was sharpening his katana while Heero and Trowa shared a game of chess. The three of them smiled as Duo snatched Quatre's book away. "What'cha reading Q-man?"  
"Hey!" Quatre yelled jumping up and reaching for his book back. Duo jumped up also and ran behind Trowa and Heero.  
"Don't make me throw you in the duck pond!" Quatre laughed chasing after Duo.  
Sally stood on the second story looking down at them.  
"It's amazing isn't it." Noin said as she walked up to Sally and looked out the window also. "They can go through so much and yet nothing breaks their bond."  
"Believe me, it was draining on everyone." Sally said putting crossing her arms. "One gunshot victim and an unconscious mystery wasn't enough, noooo. A security guard who worked for Hypnos and telling him about the boys being in the park, the same said guard who smuggled in a bomb blowing up part of the east wing, a boy being kidnapped, the others busting out the gunshot victim who was 'suppose' to be in bed..."  
"Then they show up here with knife wounds, Wufei stabbed and in shock, Duo splitting his stitches, Quatre tied up and cursing at everyone, his arms covered in cuts and blood." Sally sighed at the end of her rant.  
Noin giggled. "Sorry I missed it. Maybe I'll be around for the next one."  
"You can have it. First sign of trouble and I'll flee to outer space even if I have to hijack the shuttle."  
"Admit it, you were worried." Noin smiled as she leaned against the window.  
"Every single minute of it." Sally admitted as she looked back down at the scene below her. "At least they're okay though."

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Thank you to everyone who read and special thanks to all your great and sometimes "hilarious" reviews. coughtUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAycough I'm very happy you liked it and hopefully the ending didn't disappoint. If possible could you tell me what you like and what you didn't like? I really wanted an OOC Wufei moment but kept debating in my head whether to rewrite that scene or not cause I wasn't happy with it. Though I did like how Wufei went from betrayed to believer while Duo did the opposite in the cell. I'm planning on doing another like this sometime in the near future, can't guarantee when. Hellfire, go ahead and use the phrase. I'd be really honored.  
Lastly in case no one knew: Hypnos, Greek god of sleep, is sometimes said to be the father of Morpheus, Greek god of dreams. Hence Hypnos "created" the Morpheus serum that put the minds of people to sleep, dreams or "land of Morpheus" being where their minds go while the drug controlled them (Quatre thought he was still dreaming when he was in the house), and "Waking Morpheus" meant Quatre trying to "awake" from "Morpheus". Don't know if I put that well enough in the story but hopefully some people figured it out. I really don't think I'm that good of a writer.  
Enough of me going on though, THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU again.


End file.
